The present invention relates to data summarization, and more specifically, this invention relates to analyzing a summary of content.
Content summarization is used in a variety of sectors of industry. As display screens shrink to accommodate mobile devices, the amount any type of information displayed on the screen increases in importance. Of equal importance is the ability to determine an effectiveness of summarized information presented on the screen.